Brother's bond
by KirstyM
Summary: What if Chris goes back to his time after Prince Charmed... and what if he dies there?
1. Prologue

Prologue 

'Okay, so what if I did? I was only trying to protect Wyatt.' The young whitelighter said trying to plead his case.  
'By tricking us?' Yelled one very angry Piper Halliwell as she folds her arms across her chest, trying hard not to blow the boy to pieces.  
'I had to!'  
'Why?' Replied the middle sister.  
'Because the only reason I came here was to keep Wyatt from turning evil!'  
'Turning evil?' Questiones Leo.  
'Wait, don't you mean stopping evil from hurting him?' Added Paige.  
'I didn't think you'd help me if you knew the truth. I knew you wouldn't. The evil from the future I came back to stop isn't a demon. It's Wyatt.'  
'You're lying.' The older Charmed One spoke not wanting to believe her sweet angel could possibly turn evil.  
'No, I'm not. He's gonna grow up and terrorise people with his powers, take over. Kill even.'  
'Why should we believe you after all the lies?' Leo said moving closer to the group.  
'Because you have to….' Chris replied not willing to let them ignore the truth.  
'No, Chris, we don't, actually.' Piper replied.  
'Fine, then don't. Either way, we need to save Wyatt now and I'm the one who knows how to do it.' He continued.  
'Really? How?'  
'The Order. They used their powers to turn him, to reverse his morality. See, he thinks bad is good now, and good is bad. That's why his shield repelled you.'  
'So?' Replied an angry Leo.  
**'**So Wyatt brings his shield up around me. He thinks I'm a threat.'  
'Yeah, so do I.' Piper replied in a low growl.  
'Listen to me, they reversed his sense of morality. That means his shield will protect him from you but not from me. Please, I'm the only one who can save him. Let me help.'  
'Chris, we don't need your help. I will get my son back, and when I do, I don't wanna see you anymore….'  
Chris stungs wants to say something but sees everyone agrees with her.  
'I'm sorry.'  
Chris orbs out to the backroom of P3. He throws himself on the bed and feels tears in his eyes.  
'What did I do that is so wrong…They hate me here… I don't belong here…'  
He makes a decision and orbs to the Manor and starts flipping through the book. And he soon finds what he's looking for. He draws a triquetra on the wall and starts chanting the spell.  
'Hear these words, hear the rhyme  
Heed the hope within my mind.  
Send me forth to where I'll find  
What I wish in place and time.'  
The triquetra starts glowing and Chris steps through it towards his own time…


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

As soon as Chris steps out of the portal he sees there's something different. The Manor isn't a museum anymore… it looks just like it did before that.. With courage he walks downstairs hoping he will find his mom there… But when he comes downstairs he sees a dark figure standing there…

'Hello Little Brother… What do you think of my reconstruction?' Wyatt steps forward into the light.  
'Wyatt… Why did you do that?'  
'Well… I thought that when you would come back you would want a home to live in'  
'Yeah… but I can't live here… Mom lived here…' Chris looks sad at his brother. 'And I won't be happy…'  
'Fine… Then I will turn it back into a museum…' Wyatt orbs out towards his own house.  
Chris sighs deep and orbs out towards his old place.

**Meanwhile in the past**

Piper walks towards the back room of P3 and opens the door.  
'Chris?.. Are you in here?'  
She looks quickly in the room but sees he's not there.  
'CHRIS!'  
He won't answer…  
'LEO!'  
She sees white lights coming down and forming into Leo.  
'Finally… someone is answering… Have you seen Chris? He won't answer…'  
She looks worried at Leo.  
'No I haven't… I will try sensing…' And Leo closes his eyes… After a few seconds he opens them again. 'I can't sense him… He's not here anymore…'  
'Where could he be?'  
'I think he went back…' Leo looks at Piper and lays his hand on her shoulder and orbs them to the Attic.  
'I have to talk to him… I treayed him like crap…' Piper starts flipping through the book. 'Phoebe! Paige!'  
Phoebe come running up the stairs.  
'What's wrong?'  
'Wait for Paige…' After a few seconds there are white lights coming in and forming into Paige.  
'What is the matter?' She asks as soon as she's totally formed.  
'We are going to the future…' Piper smiles when she sees their faces.  
'What! Piper… why do you wanna do that?' Paige asks with a weird look on her face.  
'I have to talk to Chris!' She walks to the wall and starts drawing a triquetra.  
'If you don't wanna go… fine then I'm going alone…' When she finished the triquetra she walks to the book.  
'So…? Coming or staying?'  
'Coming' Phoebe looks at her with a smile. 'I wanted to see the future ever since Chris came orbing in here and told us about the future'  
'Okay… I'm coming too….' Paige smiles at Piper.  
'Me too' Leo says walking to Piper.  
'Okay then…' Piper smiles.  
'Hear these words, Hear the rhyme  
We send to you, This burning sign  
So we will find it again, in another place and time'  
The triquetra starts glowing and they all step through.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When they walk through the portal they see that they're in the Attic of the Manor…

'Why are we in the Manor…' Piper looks around. 'And where's Chris…'

'I don't know… I will try sensing again…' Leo closes his eyes and senses for Chris. 'Found him… Paige you orb Phoebe…'

He lays his hand on Piper's shoulder and orbs out. They appear in an apartment.

'Okay… where are we now…' Piper asks. She walks through the apartment, And looks around to see if she can find Chris anywhere. See walks to the bedroom and sees him there sleeping on his bed. She walks towards him and shakes him awake.

' Wake up, wake up, wake up…' He opens his eyes and is shocked to see her there.

'Mom? Is that you…?' He asks full of surprise…

'No... it's me… Piper…' Piper is shocked to hear him say mom to her…

'Leo? Chris is here…' Leo comes walking in… Paige and Phoebe walk after him.

'Why did you go back here?' Phoebe asks when she sees Chris.

'I had nothing there anymore… you all know what happened to Wyatt… And you didn't trust me... So I might as well go back…'

'We do need you… I'm sorry about what I said to you. I was just really worried about Wyatt and all… I didn't mean it… I do trust you..' Piper says with a sad look on her face. 'And I hope that you can come back with us…'

'No… I'm sorry… I can't anymore…' Chris looks to the wall. 'When I came here someone did something for me that I can't just ignore…'

Piper looks at him with a weird look. 'Who… and what did he do?'

'I can't tell you that…' Chris said with a sad look on his face.

'Oh come on… Chris we ARE in the future… don't tell me you can't tell us because of future consequences…' Piper yelled back at him.

'I'm sorry… but you will be very shocked when you will here this… So I won't tell you…' But at that moment bright blue orbs filled the room and Wyatt appeared again.

'Chris… I have a new idea… but…' Then he stopped when he saw his family

'Mom? Dad?… Aunt Phoebe and Paige? How did you get here? You are dead…'He then looked at Chris 'Chris… what did you do this time…?'

'I didn't do anything… they came after me!'

Piper looked confused at Chris. 'Chris… who is this?'

'Well mom… that hurt… Don't you recognize your own son?'

Piper quickly turned her head. 'What! Are you Wyatt…?'

'Yes… didn't little Chrissie tell you? Did my little brother forget that little detail?'

All the heads turned to Chris 'What! Are you… Are you… Are you my son!' Leo asked shocked.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Chris looks shocked at Wyatt.

'Why did you tell them that! That could change the future!'

Piper looks with big eyes at Chris. 'Why didn't you tell us!'

Chris looks at Piper 'Because if you would know I couldn't do what I came to do…'

'Aww… did my little brother had to do that all on his own?' Wyatt looks a bit angry at Piper and Leo. 'Are you really that blind? Mom! He has the same face and hair as you… he smiles the same! And dad! He has your eyes!'

'Wyatt…' Chris says with a tired voice. 'Stop it…' And he orbs out to do what he always does when he feels like this… Kill some demons…

He orbs in the middle of some sort of meeting… And he immediately starts throwing the demons everywhere…

After half an hour he killed almost every demon… But when he tries to kill the last few demons he feels a sharp pain in his back… When he look behind him he sees a demon laughing evilly with an athame sticking out of his back.

He falls on his stomach… 'Wyatt….'

Meanwhile in Chris' house 

Wyatt looks at his mother. 'Now look what you did! He always goes demon hunting after a fight with family!' Then he looks at the sky…

'And he's calling for me now! He's hurt! You stay here!' And with that he orbs out to Chris. When he's in the cave he runs towards Chris.

'Chris?' He lays his hands over the wound and tries healing him. 'No…!'

'Please… Chris… stay with me!' Wyatt yells

Chris opens his eyes a little. 'Wyatt…. I'm sorry…'

'No! Don't you give up on me!' Wyatt starts crying.

'Wy… please… send mom and dad back… and kill that demon… I love you my bro…' And his head fals to the side.

'No! Chris!' He yells at the sky… 'Why wouldn't you let me heal him!' But slowly Wyatt's hair gets shorter… and his clothes are getting whiter… He is turning good…

'Please…' He orbs with Chris back to Piper and Leo and he lays Chris on his bed. And he falls next to Chris crying.

Piper screams and runs towards Wyatt and Chris'body. 'What happened!'

'Wyatt! What happened to you?'

'He was killed…. By some stupid demon!' Wyatt yells.


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry I didn't do this before…

Thanks for all the reviews… Ofcourse it wasn't the end when Chris died… And for all the people who want to know if Chris stays dead…? You will have to wait and see 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of charmed…

Chapter 4 

Piper looks shocked at Wyatt. 'What…? How could that happen…'

'Because you treated him like crap! My little brother had to die!' Wyatt yells.

'Wyatt… Please… we didn't know who he was…'

'Well you should have just looked better at him! He looks so much like you!'

'I can see that now… but I really didn't see it… and he wouldn't let us… he always stayed away from us…'

'Yeah… no wonder with parents that don't even recognize you…'

'Please Wyatt…'

'No! Stay away from us! You died a long time ago! And for me you are still dead!'

And with that he orbs out towards his own house.

Piper sighs deep and feels that tears start to run down her cheek…

'My son… is dead… and Wyatt Hates me…' Piper lays down on the bed and cries…

After a few minutes Phoebe and Paige came in the room.

'Piper… what's wrong?' Phoebe sits next to her. 'Why are you crying?'

Piper looks at Phoebe… 'Chris is dead! And Wyatt hates me because I treated my own son like crap!' And she falls back on the bed.

'What…? Chris is… dead?' Paige asks looking shocked. 'But… he was just here… what happened?'

'Some stupid demon killed him… But Wyatt turned good… And now he hates me…'

'And where is Wyatt now?'

'He orbed out with Chris' body…'

'I am going to get him back right now!' Paige says while sensing for Wyatt and orbing out.

She reappears in Wyatt's house.

'Wyatt Matthew Halliwell! What the hell is wron with you! You're mother is crying her eyes out because you hate her!' Paige yells at him.

'No! Aunt Paige! You all treated Chris like crap and now he's dead and now she suddenly starts crying…'

'But we didn't know who Chris was! And he backed away from us… I know you think we should have seen it… but we didn't… okay… just get over it and go to you mother! She really needs you right now!'

'Fine…' And he orbs out back to his mother. He appears again in the bedroom where his mom is crying.

'Mom…?' He sits next to her. 'Are you alright?'

Piper looks up. 'Wyatt…? What are you doing here?'

'Paige knocked some sense into me… I'm sorry… I'm so, so sorry…' He moves forward and hugs her tight. 'I know what Chris could've been like… after all he's my brother…'

Sorry… I know it's short… it's just… I don't know anything anymore… please help me! Send me some ideas… I'm desperate… 


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry that it took so long… I was on Holidays in Austria… I wanted to write another chappie before I left… But I had to go to bed… **Looks angry**

Thanks for all the reviews  They were all of help…

Bstant- Thanks for all your reactions :P

Raiderettedrum – Thanks for your reactions but the chappies are just a bit short because I was out of ideas and ofcourse I wouldn't end it after Chris died… there is going to happen a lot more 

PaigeHalliwell90 – Thanks Dap :P

Ayana Starman – Thank you  and I will update as soon as possible 

McKay's Lady – Thanks

Pmsdevil01 – I will 

Rachel.m.g – Ofcourse I'm gonna write more 

RBDFAN – I like good Wyatt too  and read if you wanna know what happens to Chris 

TriGemini – There will happen a lot more 

Gabwr – R&R and I think you're idea is great  you should write one… 

Cdfe88 – R&R 

TriGemini – Thanks for your long review  And I like your idea… I think I'm gonna use it… Thanks 

Chapter 5 

Piper looks at Wyatt. 'There is one way to save Chris…'

'How… please we have to try it…' He looks back at Piper.

'We could… go back to our time… and fix whatever turned you…'

'And then what… Chris just comes back to life?'

'He should be… Because then he would've never gone to the past… and we never came after him and he never orbed away and got killed…'

'You know… that might just work…'

'I know… I thought of it while you were gone…'

'So… when are we going?' Wyatt asked with a little hope in his eyes.

'When Leo… erm… your father is back here…' Piper smiles a little.

'I will get him…' And Wyatt quickly senses for him and orbs to him. 'Hey dad… Mom and I have a plan… we are going back to your time… so we need you…' And he orbs with Leo back to Piper. 'Here he is…' And he smiles a little.

'Okay… We have to get back to the Manor… There's the book and then we will come back there in our time… Because I don't think this building exists in our time…'

'I will orb us…' And Wyatt orbs all of them to the Manor.

'Okay… Wyatt… could you draw the triquetra on the wall?'

'Sure…' And he walks to the wall and starts drawing it on the wall… 'Done…'

'Okay… I have the spell right here…'

Everbody gathers around Piper in front of the triquetra.

'Hear these words, hear the rhyme  
Heed the hope within my mind.  
Send me back to where I'll find  
What I wish in place and time.'

The triquetra starts glowing and they all step through


	7. Chapter 6

Thanks again for all your reviews 

Chapter 6 

As soon as they step out of the portal they start their investigation for the one that turns Wyatt.

'Aunt Phoebe?' Wyatt says with a weird look on his face.

'Yes?' She says looking worried.

'Have you ever tried to get a premonition of me… you know… mini me?'

'Yes I did… But nothing came…'

'Maybe I can help… Maybe we can get a premonition together…'

'Yeah… maybe we will…'

'Where is mini me?' he says with a smirk.

'I Brought him to Darryl and Sheila…' Piper interrupts the conversation.

'And I just wanted to go and get him…'

'Can I come with you?'

'Sure… Come on orb '

And Wyatt takes her hand and they orb to Darryl and Sheila's house.

'Darryl? Sheila? Anybody home?' Piper walks through the house only to find Sheila lying on the floor, unconscious.

'Wyatt? Come here and heal her quick she's almost dead…' Piper says with tears in her eyes.

Wyatt quickly runs to Sheila and puts his hands above her wounds and they slowly heal.

'Sheila?'

She starts to stir. 'Piper?'

'Sheila what happened? Where is Wyatt?'

'Oh my god… Piper I'm so sorry… they took him…' and she bursts out into tears.

Piper stares at her with a blank look in her eyes.

'Who… Who took him?' Wyatt says when he sees that she isn't able to say something.

'Some man… he orbed! Purple orbs… and he said it was for the greater good…'

Piper suddenly gets out of the shock.

'Wha… What did you say? Purple orbs!'

'Yes… and he had a moustache…and black hair…'

'Bu… But… no… he wouldn't!'

'Mom? Who is it?' He looks worried at her.

'That bastard! I'm gonna kill him! Wyatt! Orb me back home… I'm gonna make the strongest vanquishing potions I can make!'

'Okay…' And he orbs them back home.

'Piper? Wyatt? What's wrong?' Leo walks quickly to them. 'Where's little Wyatt?'

'Leo! That bastard! I am going to kill him!'

'Who Piper… Who?'

'That stupid mentor of yours!'

'Wha…? What? Gideon!' He stumbles backwards

'Yes Gideon! I could've known! That sick bastard with his grand design… Yeah well I'm going to do something for the grand design!'

'Mom…? You shouldn't… If you kill an Elder you will be recycled… Let me do it… They can't recycle me…'

'But… I don't… I will help you!'

'Okay… Then let's start…'

He walks to the book and takes it downstairs to the kitchen where he searches through the cabinets for the ingredients. Suddenly one of the floorboards creaks.

'Who's there?'

He looks around but sees nothing and continues with the potion. Then it creaks again.

'Mom?'

Suddenly a man appears in front of Wyatt.

'What the hell! Who are you!' Wyatt walks slowly backwards.

'I think you know perfectly well who I am…' The man says with an evil grin.

'You are that Gideon guy!'

'You are a quick learner'

'What are you doing here?'

'Preventing your family from killing me…' And he reaches for the BoS. But it shoves further away.

'You can't touch it! You are evil!'

'Well… then I have to find an other way!' And he pulls a knive from under his robes. And he walks towards Wyatt. 'I know exactly who you are… Wyatt'

And he throws the knive towards Wyatt.

'No!' And it hits him in the shoulder. 'Mom! Dad!' He flickers his wrists to Gideon and tries to blow him up but he only creates a large hole in his shoulder.

'Ha! Is that all you got?' But there are forming orb lights in the air and he quickly orbs out. And Wyatt falls to the floor.

'Wyatt!' Piper and Leo run towards him. 'Who did this!'

'Gi…' and he faints.

'Gideon!'

Piper and Leo look at each other.

'Quick Leo… heal!'

Leo puts his hands above the wound and tries to heal it.

'Why isn't it working! Leo!'

'I don't know… I think the knive was blessed! I can only heal him when Gideon is dead…'

'What! No!' Tears form in her eyes. 'Wyatt? Come on kiddo wake up…'

And she collapses next to Wyatt on the ground crying her eyes out.


	8. Chapter 7

Thanks for your reviews I really laughed about yours RBDFAN 

Chapter 7 

Voices everywhere. Where was he…

'Mom? Dad? Where are you…'

He stands up and looks around.

'Where am I…?'

'Wyatt? Are you alright?'

Wyatt looks behind him.

'Chris! What are you doing here… Where am I…? Am I… dead?'

Chris walked closer to Wyatt.

'No you're not dead… you're on the ghostly plane I just came here to bring you back… You have to help mom and dad find a way to bring me back… And they wouldn't be able to do it when you died too… So… Lay your hands in mine Wy…'

Wyatt did as he asked. There shot a large white beam from Chris' hands. And Wyatt felt that he was pulled backwards.

'Please succeed Wyatt… it wasn't my time yet.. so I'm stuck here in the ghostly plane…'

'I will Chris… See you soon…'

Wyatt started to move in the bed he was lying in.

'Wyatt? Please wake up…'

Wyatt opened slowly his eyes.

'Mom?'

'Oh Wyatt!' And Piper runned to him and hugged him tight. 'Don't you ever do that again…'

'I'm sorry mom… Guess who I saw on the ghostly plane ' He said with a little smile.

'Chris!'

'What? But… shouldn't he be… you know… up there?'

'No… he can't move on… Because it wasn't his time yet…'

'Bu… But…'

'So he's stuck on the ghostly plane  So we should be able to bring him back…'

'But… how?'

'Just like we were doing I think… If Gideon never turned me… Chris never went back in time… and he never died '

'Okay…' Then she looks at Wyatt's shoulder. 'Wyatt! Where is your wound… it was just there…'

'Ow… Chris healed me… Because I have to help you… So… let's find Gideon and kill that bastard…'

'Ow…But.. How are we gonna find him… I think he did something so we can't find him…'

'Yeah… but you're forgetting one thing  He has mini me and I think I can find myself… and when I find Gideon… I'm gonna blast his Elder ass straight to hell!'

'But we need the potions… I mean… I don't think we can blow him up…'

'No… I tried and he only got a large wound…But at least now he's weak  And he will be an easy target… I hope…'

'Okay… I will get the potions' And she quickly runs to the kitchen, grabs the potions and runs back. 'Do you think we need Phoebe and Paige?'

'No… I think we can manage '

'Okay then… orb!'

And Wyatt orbs them to little Wyatt.

Piper quickly runs to him.

'Mom! Don't! It's probably a trap!' But Piper isn't listening and she runs further. And then… when Piper is almost there… a cage forms around her and she crashes into the iron bars.

'MOM!' He tries to get near her.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you…' A voice comes from the dark space behind little Wyatt. 'I don't think you will come out of it alive…' And with that the person whom the voice belongs to steps out of the dark.

'Hello Wyatt… I thought you would be dead by now…'

'Yeah well… you didn't count on my little brother '

'And who will that be?'

'Ah how you would like to know  Do you really think I'm gonna tell you that?'

'Actually.. yes… I thought you would…' And Gideon rushes to little Wyatt and holds a knive against his neck. 'Are you gonna tell me now?'

Little Wyatt bursts out into tears.

'Don't worry Wyatt…'

'Oh I think he should worry… look at this scene… the oldest Charmed One.. trapped in a cage that's sucking her powers out of her, little Wyatt has a knive against his neck… which means… that if I kill him… you will be dead too… So Wyatt… I think you should worry… Tell me who your brother is!'

(A/N I will from now on call little Wyatt, Wyatt (1) and Big Wyatt, Wyatt (2) that makes it easier)

Wyatt (2) Looks quickly from Wyatt (1) to Gideon…

'Alright… it's Perry…'

'Perry.. I don't think I know him…'

Suddenly… be hind Gideon… blue orbs form into a young man….

'Oh I think you know him very well!' And he orbs the knive from Gideon's hands and throws him telikinetically against the wall. Then he turns to Wyatt (2).

'Hey Wy '

'Chris? How is this possible?'

'I will tell you after we vanquish this miserable Elder…' And he orbs the potion from Piper's hands into his hand and throws it to Gideon.

'NOOOOOOOOOO!' And with that Gideon disappears.

'Now… let's get mom out of there…'

And Wyatt (2) and Chris lift the cage that is now possible because Gideon is dead.

Wyatt (2) picks Piper up and Chris gets Wyatt (1) and they orb to the Manor.

Wyatt (2) lays Piper in her bed and Chris lays Wyatt (1) in his bed and the 2 of them orb back down to the kitchen.

'Well… start your story '

'Okay… I think we should sit down…'

When they are both seated Chris starts his story.

A/N Omg… this is soooooooo confusing with 2 Wyatt's… if you have any questions… just add me to your msn… :P


	9. Chapter 8

Thanks for your tip Briankrause… I think Im gonna use it :)

000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 8

'Well… start your story :)'

'Okay… I think we should sit down…'

When they are both seated Chris starts his story.

'I'm not really sure how I came back… I do have some idea's… I think because you were here in this time… and you helped mom rescue little Wyatt… you somehow prevented the event where little Wyatt got evil… and by that I didn't have a reason to go back in time and then I never got killed…'

'But… then why did you come back here?'

'I don't know… I know I woke up and I sensed for you… and I just orbed where you were and I immediately knew what I had to do…'

'Okay… that is really weird' Wyatt said with a grin 'But I'm glad to have you back bro…'

And he walks to Chris and gives him a hug.

'Me too :) Wy' And he hugs him back. 'Well… we better go look if mom is awake yet…' And they orb upstairs to Piper's room.

'Mom…?' Chris strikes her hair. 'Mom… wake up…'

Piper starts to stir 'Chris…?' And she opens her eyes. 'Chris! What are you doing here? I thought I threw you out! I don't ever want to see you again!'

Chris stares at her with a worried look in his eyes.

'No mom… that was 2 weeks ago… remember… you came after me to the future… I got killed… Wyatt turned good… you went back… Gideon stabbed Wy and I brought him back… and I came back from the dead and killed Gideon…'

'What are you talking about? And why are you calling me mom…?' Piper looks angry at him and then sees Wyatt. 'And who's that?'

'It's me mom… Wyatt… Chris is telling the truth he's my little brother…'

'Wha… what!' Piper looks shocked at him then she falls back on the bed.

Wyatt and Chris rush to her.

'Wyatt… what happened to her?'

'I think the cage took a part of her memory away…'

'Dad!'

After a few seconds Leo orbs in. He looks shocked at Chris.

'Chris? Is it really you?'

'Yes it is me dad… but mom lost a part of her memory… because of some cage Gideon put around her.'

'He did what! Hasn't he done enough? Where is he?'

'He's dead… I killed him…'

'Ow…'

Chris grins at the look on Leo's face.

'But we have to help mom.. she doesn't know anything about the past 2 weeks…'

'Okay…' And he walks towards Piper. 'Piper? Come on wake up…'

'She fainted when I told her that Chris is my brother…' Wyatt looks worried at Piper.

Leo puts his hand above Piper's head and heals her and Piper wakes up.

'Leo?'

'Hey Piper… you fainted… and you lost 2 weeks of your memory…'

'But… is it al true then? What Wyatt and Chris told me?'

'Yes Piper… Chris is your son… and he died…' He looks at Wyatt and Chris. 'Maybe you can cast a spell so she remembers…'

'Okay… I know one… Let the truth be told that her life unfolds, So she can relive her memories and stop being an enemy'

Piper starts glowing slightly and her eyes are closed.

Inside her head every event of the past 2 weeks replay. After a few minutes she opens her eyes again.

'Oh my god…' She looks at Chris and tears form into her eyes. 'Chris!' And she runs to him and hugs him tight and the tears fall down her cheeks. 'I missed you so much…'

'I missed you too mom…' and he hugs her back.

'Please forgive me… I didn't remember you…' She looks at him. 'I love you so much…'

Chris smiles a little. 'I love you too mom…'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N Sorry that it's so short… I'm again… out of idea's… so send your ideas to me.. or else I have to end it soon… and I don't wanna end it yet…

Wyattchris.16. join and send me a PM if you have to say something… since I can't put my emailadress here… :S


End file.
